


Mums Know Best

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, jackie's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: What does a mum do best? She loves her child and does her best to keep that child happy... even if that's poking, prodding, and questioning an alien until he finally makes a move on the woman who loves him as much as he loves her.





	Mums Know Best

I know Rose loves that alien man of hers. It's as plain as the nose on his face. I also know he loves her. A man can't hide that much emotion, especially from a mother. Not with that soft smile he gives Rose anytime she's not looking at him. It's a dead giveaway. The man loves her and she loves him just as much.

Yeah, at first, I thought I was going mad when I first started to suspect how they really felt. The first few times he brought Rose home to see me, I thought that man was a pervert and was defiling my daughter every chance he could get.

Course, that changed one day Rose stopped by to get her hair trimmed. Gina from down the row - you know her? No one's naturally born that blond, you know, but we won't tell her everyone knows she's faking it- anyway, she was in when Rose got here so she was waiting patiently. I raised her well, I did, and all without Pete's mum's help. The cow. Next thing I know, my daughter's phone's going off and Rose is answering the call. Her entire demeanor changed in an instant, right about the time she said his name. I knew that look. The girl was in love and with an alien sod that can't drive his time ship thing to save his life. I was horrified, I remember, but also resigned. Maybe a bit happy she'd found someone that was totally unlike that Jimmy Stone or Mickey. Neither of them were a good fit for her and I'm still not convinced Mickey was even potty-trained. Certainly didn’t know how to do his own shopping.

I wasn't ecstatic she fell in love with someone who's not human, but I guess knowing he's genuinely a good man - even if he is still too old for her - put my mind to ease. I don't know. I can just tell how much he'd sacrifice to keep Rose safe, if that makes any sense. 

Oh, jeez. I'm getting sidetracked. Quit distracting me, you. Anyway, Rose was here and the Doctor called, right? I thought that was the end of it, but no, apparently not. It damn near floored me when that same alien sod came knocking at my door minutes after Rose got off the phone. I remember it like it was yesterday. I called out for whoever it was to come in, 'cause it was business hours, you know, and I was busy. Well, here comes the Doctor walking into my kitchen like he owns the place and doesn't even honour me with a hello or anything before he's making eyes at Rose. I waited, I did, just to see what'd happen, but they both looked away after a second and I saw Rose - my strong, little girl - blush three shades of red.

That's when I knew the whole of it. They loved each other and - good news for me - had never acted on it. Which, you know, means he and Rose haven't been shagging all over the universe. God, it still makes me happy thinking about that. Makes me like him more, if I'm being honest.

Now, I'd like to think I'm a modern mum, right? I mean, I raised Rose on my own and I've always been pretty open about stuff, even sex when she got old enough. I was the one who took her to get the pill and condoms, 'cause it was gonna happen one way or another, no matter how many talks and looks I gave her. I flat out refuse to think about her doing anything like that, but I know she has and will continue to and I'd much rather she be with the man she's in love with rather than going out and shagging random men. Honestly, I'd prefer she not do it at all, but that's just wishful thinking by this point. Once the hormones set in, you're never free of 'em. I know. Had a bit of a dry spell lately, so bad that even Harry down the cleaner's is looking good.

Oh, sorry. Rose is always saying I give away too much, but I can't help it. I hate living alone, I have nobody to talk to, and I never see anyone these days.

Anyway, as I was saying, doesn't matter if he's an alien or not. Not really, 'cause I know he loves her and I'm always hearing about how he's saved her on this planet or that one. He really does take care of her. That's good enough in my book and he does look human as far as I can see. Not exactly sure what's going on in his pants, but as long as Rose is happy, I guess. Love will find a way and no, I'm not thinking about THAT so wipe that look off your face before I slap it off.

You know, my thinking is if my baby's in love with a man that loves her, my baby's gonna get that man. I don't wanna think about what might happen once she's got him; I just want her happy and she is when she's with him. She really is. She practically glows.

Why do you think I always imply things and ask pointed questions? It's not for my own amusement when I tell them I don't wanna know if they share Rose's bedroom down the hall, which is something I’ve said quite a few times, actually. Okay, well, it is a bit funny seeing his face get that red, but still. One day, I'm gonna say the right thing or ask the right question and he'll realise it's better to love and lose Rose after seventy years or so than to have never been able to outwardly love her at all. 

Not that he's doing a very good job of hiding it, though. Everyone can tell. Even Mickey, that little whelp. Now that's one phase of Rose's life I’m glad she grew out of. That bastard, Jimmy, too. Ooh, if I could just wring his neck without getting locked up... Maybe Rose's man could, though. I’ll have to ask sometime.

But that brings me back to my most important point. I know they’re in love with each other. Honestly, it’s a bit sad they think they’re hiding it from me. I also know, though, they’ll never make the first move, neither of them. Rose, I know, is afraid he’ll dump her back here if she pushes too hard – really, it isn’t my fault she left her diary out on the coffee table. Knowing she’s in love with him, I see why she’d be afraid to ask for more since he truthfully could leave her behind too easily and without any warning, too. 

I get her hesitation. I don’t get his.

That self-sacrificing sod would never make a move on Rose or so I heard. She’s too young and pure and didn't need his vile touch ruining her... or whatever he'd said to Jack that one time. I’d only been able to catch a few words at a time, which had been annoying, but I’d heard enough to know they were just handy excuses.

Everyone’s always gonna be younger than a man that’s supposedly nine-hundred-something. He should be used to it by now. I'm not too sure what he means by her being too pure. There’s the obvious meaning, yeah, but Rose has hinted he has a dark past, which is worrying, but she assured me he had no choice in what he’s done. I still don’t want to know. As for that bit about his vile touch ruining her, if he’s really worried about that, why do I always see them hugging each other or holding hands even when they’re sitting on my couch, hmm?

They’re just excuses and that’s why I still push, why I still ask questions, why I still try.

 

Now that it’s over, I can really think about everything that’s happened.

Something happened to the Doctor and something happened to Rose. I could immediately tell with them both; his something was just a bit more obvious and mind-boggling.

It started when Rose showed up without warning. He’d sent her away and with his ship of all things. She didn’t have to explain anything for me to get that whatever was going on, it wouldn’t end well. In that moment, I remember feeling my heart soar and my tummy sink. Sending her away to live while he stayed and died for her was practically a flashing, neon sign the size of Big Ben saying how much he loved her.

I had to help her get back to him, even though I was positive at the time that I’d never see my baby girl ever again. When she’d gone without even saying goodbye, I wanted to die. I thought my heart was actually breaking into pieces. It was the worst thing I’ve ever felt and I thought I’d been at my worst the day Pete died, but I was wrong.

Only when I heard the ship returning did I stop crying. I was running out the door, down the steps, and to that big blue ship thing before I could really comprehend what was going on.

That’s when a strange man tripped out the door. He was talking disjointedly – spouting nonsense, really – and Rose quickly shifted between looking heartbroken, scared, and confused, amongst other things.

I still can't fathom being able to become a whole new person instead of dying. I can't. I simply can't. I also don’t understand how he has two hearts, but only one… I can't help but laugh remembering Rose’s response. Poor girl had it bad.

Naturally, since Rose and the man who turned out to be the Doctor were in town, aliens stopped by for a visit. So that was a thing. That useless lump was unconscious for most of it, but he eventually woke up. Thank God, too. Those things eventually went away. Rose didn’t tell me too much of what happened, but she did say something about the Doctor being in a swordfight. That’s impressive, honestly, and all while wearing jimjams!

He may have a different body now, but I know he’s still the same man. He comforted Rose just the way he’s always done when I asked about their friend, Jack. It’ll take some time for me to get used to that fancy trick of his, but I’ll get there.

Now more than ever I just want them to admit how they feel about each other. This Doctor is much more affectionate than the last one – yes, Rose made it clear they are the same man, just different bodies and personalities. Still, he’s different in a lot of ways and I hope he knows I saw him staring at my daughter’s bum and chest through most of the night, starting from the moment he showed up for dinner (and it was about time he came for one) and carrying on until I closed the door behind them a while ago.

Somehow, I feel like maybe this man will succeed where I’d failed before. Maybe this one will finally figure out exactly what I’ve been trying to get him to see. Maybe – just maybe – he’ll finally tell Rose how he feels.

Just maybe.

 

There’s a difference between sharing a bed and sharing a bed.

Rose and her man sometimes share a bed when she visits and he’s too tired and lonely to stay on his ship and it’s always been just them sleeping. However, like I’ve done since she was a baby, I look in on Rose sometimes when I go to bed late at night and, though they’re always just sleeping, they look so intimate curled up together. 

I don’t know how to explain it. They’re never touching inappropriately or anything and they’re always fully dressed in their jimjams. I guess it’s more the way he holds her when he sleeps and how she leans into him no matter which direction she’s facing that somehow makes them sharing a bed feel more intimate than sharing a bed ever could be.

The first time I’d seen it, I didn’t know what was going on. For one disgusting moment, I wondered if they’d done something while I was in the flat with them so the next time he decided to stay, I claimed I was gonna take a bath and since the bath’s right across the hall from Rose’s room, I was able to hear everything. All they did was talk for a while and then went quiet. After a few minutes, I crept across the hall and cracked the door to find them sleeping, Rose in his arms with her forehead resting against his chest.

Like that, I realised the way they felt about each other was much more serious than what I’d originally thought it was. I remember thinking about it very seriously that night, staying up with some coffee until the early hours of the morning. I knew they'd been in love with each other for ages, but I'd never truthfully considered it might have been the kind of love that really only exists in fairy tales, the kind of love that doesn't eventually fade away and you're really only together at that point 'cause it's easier staying together than starting over. 

No, they really, honestly, desperately loved each other and they weren't even together, hadn't even touched each other beyond the sort of touching friends do. I'd never considered it. Rose was still young. At that age, I never thought she'd have found the man she'd literally love until the day she died. Nowadays, more often than not, the man you fall in love with at nineteen isn't the same man you'll love when you're ninety. Seeing them like that, though, made me realise I'd completely misjudged them. I'm ashamed to admit it now, but before that point, I'd sort of thought this was just a youthful love, that Rose would move on one day and find the man she'd want to marry and share the rest of her life with.  
It shocked me more than I care to say when it finally sunk in that she already had and I'd been too oblivious to notice.

He stayed over a few more times after that night. He didn't stay every time she did, because he apparently doesn't sleep as much as we do, but it did start becoming something of a regular occurrence. That's why this last time he stayed, I decided to do something about what was happening right under my nose.

I took a picture of them sleeping just in case I'd need it later on and then set to plotting.

It's now six in the morning and I can hear someone moving around in Rose's bedroom. I assume it's the Doctor, because there's no way Rose would be awake this early without the world first needing to be in jeopardy. I hear her bedroom door open and close, the bathroom door close, and the shower kick on. I refresh my coffee and wait. 

As I suspected, it's the Doctor who eventually enters the kitchen. He seems surprised to see me and I give him a small smile before offering him some coffee. He looks confused and accepts.

After I give him the glass I'd fixed for him, I spring. His eyes widen in horror when I ask if he enjoyed sleeping with my daughter. He doesn't do more than stutter a few seconds before he seemingly remembers he knows how to speak.

Well, of course I know he wasn't shagging her. However, no man holds a woman like that unless he loves her with his very soul. It's with a tone approaching glee that I ask what's holding him back from telling her.

He withdraws into himself and tells me to kindly keep my nose out of his affairs. Rose's, too. I smile, of course, because even when he's being 'attacked' about his relationship, he still subconsciously wants to protect her. 

I think I could die happy having him as a son-in-law. I really do.

When I tell him so, he literally keels backward and his skull connects sharply with the bookshelf behind him. I almost don't get up to check on him, because really, he's being a bit dramatic, but I know Rose would be angry if I didn't so I got my arse up.

He’s unconscious and I can't suppress a chuckle. When he comes to, he groans and clutches his head a minute or two before opening his eyes and seeing me. I smirk and ask if he's feeling alright. I couldn't stop myself. He deserved that for being so silly.

He asks if I meant what I said before; I smile and nod. He looks even more confused than already had, which is surprisingly adorable, so I explain my recent realisations to him. The poor thing looks stunned and sloppily rolled himself off his overturned chair and to his knees.

I decide to leave him in peace to think, because I think I finally got through that thick skull of his.

It's about damned time.

 

It's been six months since that day in my kitchen and today's finally the wedding.

My wedding.

Somehow and I still don't know what all happened, but somehow, the Doctor found Pete. According to Rose, he's from a different universe or something and he was married to a different me, but I don't care. We have each other again and that's amazing. 

I can see Rose walking up to the church. I was afraid she'd miss the whole thing. She looks lovely in that shade of blue.

I sit back to remember while a hair tech touches up my hair.

Months ago, I lost Rose. The Doctor had showed up at the flat late the night it happened and had literally collapsed into my arms with a tear track on each cheek. I remember that. He'd blurted the whole story before I could say a word and I was so heartbroken. When he left, I swore I'd never see him again. My baby girl was trapped in a place he couldn't reach and he was so broken by losing her, I knew seeing me would never help him.

He'd surprised me by showing up every Sunday after at three on the dot. He'd never been one for Sunday dinners or spending time with me, but I suppose I was the last link he had to Rose and he was the last I had. We'd spend our time reminiscing and eating and he'd always say he was trying his damnedest to find a loophole that'd allow him to get her back. I never believed him, but I encouraged him all the same. 

I remember one of the last Sundays he visited. I could tell immediately that something was different. He came in, head down, shoulders drooped, looking like the world was resting on his shoulders. He'd finally given up looking for a way to get her back. I knew before he said anything. He ended up sleeping in Rose's bedroom that night and didn't come out until well after lunch the next day. I didn't mention his swollen eyes and he didn't mention my red nose.

When he left that evening, I went back into the kitchen to make a cuppa and found a box sitting on the table, in the spot Rose always used to claim. My heart was in my throat and tears were back in my eyes long before I flipped the top off to display the ring inside. Below the box was a note addressed to me telling me such rings weren't used by his people, but he knew they were with ours and he'd been trying to find a way to simply ask Rose to marry him when she was lost. I'd opened his eyes about how deeply they both felt for each other and it seemed a waste of time dating each other when he knew what he wanted. He'd hoped Rose had felt the same way. However, it hurt too much keeping the ring now so he was leaving it with me. Maybe I could find a place to put it.

I don't want to think about the rest of that night. I'm supposed to be happy today, not remembering old anguish. My mind naturally moves to the final Sunday the Doctor dropped by and a smile curls my lips.

It had been hectic. Things were going on, the sky was different, the Doctor was nowhere to be found, there were weird planets in the sky, and people were terrified, getting gunned down by weird things, and evacuating their homes.

I was out shopping when it started. I remember ducking into the back of a shop and was glad I did, because those weird things that were killing people didn't check those rooms. There were other people in there with me, but most of them left when those pepper pot robots left. 

It seemed ages passed before things went quiet outside and I heard the Doctor's voice coming from the doorway. I peeked out of the back room and saw that metal tube stuck in the air and his eyes looking around the shop with purpose. 

And then I saw Rose. Barely a moment passed between that first look and noting how she'd changed - she looked more mature, but still as young as ever - before I gasped out loud. The Doctor's eyes met mine then and I ran out of the room. I caught both of them in my arms and held on as tightly as I could. I remember blubbering about a lot of things - the monsters, the ring, Rose, the Doctor, the sky. I demanded answers, I had questions, Rose couldn't stop crying, the Doctor refused to let her hand go even while I hugged them again.

Then I stepped back and finally looked Rose over while she and the Doctor took turns explaining what had happened. To this day, I can't remember what all they said, because I was so shocked by what I saw.

She wasn't the Rose I knew. She did look older, but somehow, looked exactly as she had when she first took off with the Doctor. She'd developed more muscle, especially in her legs, as if she'd been training and running a lot. Her hair was longer and there was something about her eyes. I'd noticed she'd inexplicably developed a gold tint to them ages ago, but it seemed more defined now. She was also glowing a bit and not from happiness. Her skin just looked lit from within. 

Rose bursts into the room then, breaking me from my thoughts. She's so excited, I can tell. She's nearly bouncing in place. I ask where the Doctor's at and she says he'll be along. He's changing. She assures me his cursed tux has been replaced with a new one just for today and that makes me relax once more. It's been only a few months since we got her back and I still have trouble taking in all of her changes. Anytime I mention them, she and the Doctor act like they don't have any idea what I'm talking about, but a mother knows her child. She's different. I wonder how long it'll take them to realise it. I wonder what it means.

Some minutes later, I hear the Doctor's voice from outside the room and I smile reflexively when Rose's attention immediately moves that way. He's walking by the room, knows he's not allowed in so he's most likely looking for Pete. Rose knew to expect she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, but there's still a look of disappointment of her beautiful face. I take pity on her and ask if she'll take Pete's vows to him. He'd forgotten them when he left the flat yesterday.

She beams, snatches the small, thick square of paper from my hand, and dashes from the room. It takes but a moment before I hear her squeak and the Doctor laughing happily. Bev enters the room then, grinning madly, and tells me she just caught the Maid of Honor being spun around in a circle by the Best Man. Seems it was some hug she just saw.  
I smile and tell her I give it two months before they're married. Knowing the full story now, because I simply had to tell someone about everything that was going on in my life, she just smiles back at me and agrees.

I glance at the small, white bag sitting with my bouquet and I smile thoughtfully. I'd tucked the Doctor's ring in there this morning and I fully planned to give it back as surreptitiously as possible before I left for the honeymoon, because I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing Rose or my future son-in-law for a while. I'd already been warned there would be phone calls before every visit from now on - just in case. However, it wasn't my impending wedding that told me I wouldn't see them; my feelings had more to do with the way the Doctor had been following after Rose like a little puppy ever since she came back, even staying every time she stayed. I've caught him faking sleep a few times now, too. If he doesn't propose soon, I'll honestly be shocked. It's coming. Everyone I talk to agrees they can tell it's gonna happen soon and when it does, I know they'll want to take some time to themselves. 

Part of me is sure it's going to happen tonight, too. I just hope I can attend the ceremony, no matter where it’s at.

Rather, no matter which planet they choose.


End file.
